Swatch books are used by paper specifiers as well as paper retailers, distributors, and sales people to present samples or swatches of paper to customers. Swatch books for high grade communication papers should be attractive yet durable. It is also desirable that such swatch books be capable of displaying papers of different weights, grades and finishes to their best advantage. Swatch books should also be eye appealing and distinctive without requiring printed designs to provide their distinctiveness but instead should rely on the distinctiveness of the materials of the cover. The swatch book should also be capable of being hung on hooks and have edge surfaces for printed matter so they are identifiable from the tops and sides of a stack of hanging swatch books. It is also desirable to provide swatch books with strong covers instead of using rigid materials. Further, such swatch books should also be economical to manufacture.
Therefore, an object of this invention is a swatch book which is capable of displaying fine papers of various weights, colors, grades, and finishes such as bond, text and cover papers in an attractive manner.
Another object of this invention is a swatch book in which, whenever possible, the cover of the book may be formed from cover paper related to the swatches of bond, writing and text paper displayed in the book.
Another object of this invention is a swatch book in which the front and rear cover sheets may be made of papers of different colors, textures and finishes which may either be complementary or contrasting.
Another object of this invention is a swatch book in which the front and rear cover sheets may be formed of multiple thicknesses by using reverse folded sheets of paper.
Another object of this invention is a swatch book which is bound with grommets to allow the swatch book to be hung on hooks, chains, pegs, etc., for display and storage.
Another object of this invention is a swatch book having end and side spines capable of receiving printed matter for ease of identification.
Another object of this invention is a swatch book that appears to the viewer distinctly different than all other swatch books in the communication papers market.
Other objects of the invention may be found in the following specification, drawings and claims.